Rumours
by magenta blues
Summary: Who likes who? Someone's spreading rumours about a member of the basketball team. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own the Slam Dunk characters. This is just a fan story.

It was kind of embarrassing; it was kind of flattering, kind of sweet, kind of strange… … and totally out of the blue.

He wasn't sure how to respond. Should he laugh at the rumours? Should he address the issue? For once, Akagi Takenori felt totally out of his depth.

And it was showing. Despite his best efforts, Akagi couldn't help blushing whenever the topic was brought up, giving his over-inquisitive and nosey classmates the wrong impression. Dammit, he didn't blush. He was the formidable captain of the Shohoku Basketball team. People trembled at his roar.

Yet now, he was reduced to this, a flushing red, stuttering fool who couldn't get his classmates to stop whispering and tittering behind his back. He had to take action soon though; it wasn't just to save his own dignity, he had to do it for the good of the team.

Nonetheless, he wondered if there was any truth behind the rumours, and if so, when did it all begin? Were guys really that clueless like his sister constantly reiterated? He certainly had not detected anything. He had been none the wiser really, until the rumours grew, became louder and developed its own rhythmic hum, insistent, agitated and restless.

He had to take action before it got out of control. Before it reached the ears of the basketball team and scattered them all, leaving them with only the broken shards of a team.

He just wished he knew how to approach the subject. Akagi could feel the heat rise to his face again. He had never been popular with the girls; he had never bothered to chase them, choosing instead to concentrate his attention on his studies and basketball. He never believed that any of them would be interested in him either; his intimidating demeanour had always kept them at a distance.

But now, it seems he was wrong.

Well, maybe not. It was a rumour anyway. Rumours were vicious lies. 'There might not be the slightest hint of truth in them.' Akagi reasoned.

Still, he was fascinated by the prospect. Could she really like him? He had always admired her for her strong qualities, her firm and unwavering conviction in the team, her fierce and fiery spirit. He just never fancied her that way, he never thought of their relationship in that light.

Akagi sighed. This was all pure speculation. He was running in circles here, mulling things over and over again in his brain.

It was time to put things to a test.

* * *

They had to be wrong. She didn't seem to act any different than usual. There were no secret glances being snuck in his direction. If anything, her efforts were concentrated in breaking up the impending fight between Sakuragi and Rukawa.

Sakuragi and Rukawa. Huh. Akagi shook his head as he snapped back to attention, realizing that his efforts would soon be needed in disciplining the hot-headed Hanamachi and the equally provoking Rukawa.

He had barely taken a step forward, when he noticed the swift motion of her hand.

'Uh oh' He thought, silently amused.

Ayako's fan came crashing down violently on the heads of the two freshmen.

"Baka! Baka! This is hardly the time for such antics! We have the important Interhigh games approaching and you two are wasting time fighting with each other!" Ayako said furiously.

"Kuso…" Sakuragi muttered, rubbing his head whilst still shooting deathly glares at Rukawa.

"Eh, Hanamichi, you had better listen to Aya-chan! She knows what she's talking about, right Aya-chan?" Ryota said, his eyes turning somewhat puppy-dog like as he turned to the love of his life.

Akagi swallowed hard as Ayako nodded in assent. He hoped the rumours were wrong, it would devastate Ryota and break the team if Ayako really liked him.

* * *

"Akagi-sempai!"

Akagi slowed in his tracks before turning around. Ayako ran to catch up with him. It was then Akagi noted how fast his heart was beating.

'This is ridiculous! You can't be scared of a girl! Not less one that's been your friend and team manager for the past two years!' He silently growled at himself.

"Ne, Akagi-sempai, are you all right?" a concerned Ayako asked.

"H-hai? I… uh… what do you mean?" Akagi said. Oh dear kami-sama, how was he to approach this matter without any awkwardness. And if it were true, how was he to not hurt her feelings? Akagi truly felt like he was the most inadequate person at dating.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Ayako said simply before frowning. "With the Interhigh games coming up, we really need you to be at the top of your game. Is your ankle acting up on you again?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. I…" Akagi trailed off, not knowing how to continue and how to broach the subject.

"Hmmm. All right then. Well, here are the fixtures for the upcoming practice matches we have with Josei, Shoyo and Ryonan. I've analysed our game plays and included the score statistics of our last few matches." She said, thrusting a bunch of papers in his hands.

"I… uh. Good. That's good." Akagi said feebly.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow at practice then." Ayako said decisively, and with a quick turn of the heel, she was off, leaving Akagi to foolishly stare after her retreat.

"Eh… it seems we were wrong, that team manageress didn't seem to show any emotion towards the basketball captain." Akagi's ears pricked up at the sound of a third foreign voice. Whirling around, he spied two of his female classmates loitering at the nearby water fountain.

"Ah! Keiko-san, hurry, I think he's seen us!" The taller of the girls said, prodding the other one to hurry on as they scuttled away.

Akagi glowered slightly at the backs of the two gossips. Then, his shoulders relaxed, and he laughed. Well, at least now he knew there was no truth to those silly rumours. Ayako exhibited no affection towards him at all. He was safe, the team was safe, they would have no conflict entering the Interhigh games.

Yet, as Akagi Takenori picked up his pace again and stalked his way back home, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret at the fact that Ayako was truly not interested in him at all.

* * *

Months later,

"Nyahahahahaha, Gori! Don't worry. I'll keep the team in shape while you and Megane-chan are gone. With this tensai around, we're sure to make it to the finals next year" The red head said and threw his head back laughing loudly.

Akagi raised an eyebrow and restrained himself from punching Sakuragi in the head. The boy had only recently recovered from his back injury at the Interhigh games. Akagi didn't need to put him through the agony again. So using all his willpower to resist the temptation to hit the redhead, Akagi left it to Rukawa to provoke Sakuragi.

His expectations were not failed.

The going-away party the basketball team held for him and Kogure was indeed impressive. The boys had rented out the space of a local pub and drinks were flowing freely. Perhaps a little too freely. At the bar, Ryota and Mitsui were beginning to sway and sing 'We are the Champions' while the normally quiet Yasuda was suddenly at his most talkative, blabbering on and on to anyone and everyone about his pet cat at home.

Feeling the need for some quiet, Akagi decided to step out for a bit of fresh air.

To his surprise, he found he wasn't the only one with the same idea. Outside, already leaning against the lamp post was a curly-haired brunette.

"Are you alright?" He said lightly touching Ayako on the shoulder.

She looked up, startled but then a smile spread on her as she recognized him.

"Hai, I just needed some air. It was getting a little too rowdy in there." She said, jerking her head in the direction of the pub.

"No kidding. Those idiots are in for a huge hangover tomorrow." He said, smiling down at her. He paused as he reflected on how pretty she looked that evening. Her hair, free from her usual red cap, cascaded down her back. She was wearing a simple deep green halter and figure-hugging jeans. A drastic change from the usual shorts and baggy shirts she wore for their practices.

"Well, all the greater the loss of you and Kogure-sempai. There won't be anyone to keep them in line at practice tomorrow." Ayako said dryly.

"Ha. I have faith in you. And your fan" Akagi added. He was pleased to see her laugh at his comment.

"Oh sempai. I am going to miss you, I think." Ayako said, shaking her head a little.

"I'm sure you won't. Sakuragi and Rukawa will occupy enough of your time. Believe me, I speak from experience." Akagi said a little grimly.

"No, I will. You never knew this, but now that you're leaving, there's no harm in telling. But, I… I was actually attracted to you"

Akagi stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. She had never shown him any outward affection. And now, without any prompting, she had admitted it.

"Why didn't you, you never said… "

Ayako laughed as she watched her team captain gaze at her in complete astonishment.

"Of course I would never have said anything! I would never do anything to jeopardize the team! I'm only telling you now because you're leaving and there wouldn't be a chance for anything to develop because you won't be around. I figured we're both old and mature enough to handle some plain truth, that's all."

Akagi continued to stare at her speechless. The growing silence however began to add to Ayako's discomfort and she began to question if she should have even mentioned anything.

"Um, I'm going to go check on the guys inside." She said, and giving him one last look, she darted inside the building, leaving Akagi to reflect on what had just transpired.

Akagi found himself leaning heavily against the lamppost Ayako had once occupied. She was right; he, no, they were both old enough to handle some honesty.

But as Akagi found that he couldn't rid of himself of the disquiet now created within him, he began to realize that maybe, quite possibly, he had been attracted to her too.

Author's note: sudden inspiration. Penned it in one night when I should have been sleeping. Please review! I love hearing comments!


End file.
